Extended Mission
by xxRivaxx
Summary: Being sent on a extended mission with no idea what the details are. So why are they being sent to a resort? What's with Kakashi? What's with Sakura? What the hell is Naruto doing? and why can't Sai get a girlfriend? Please Read and Review KakaSaku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters only this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Extended Mission<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Snoring<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura having just been exiting the hospital after a long and enduring 12 hour non-stop shift, sauntered home slowly, when she got to her nice uptown apartment, courtesy of her high paying job as the Chief Medic of the Hospital and generous Jounin payroll. Her whole body burned in pain and her chakra levels incredibly low after much extended use.<p>

Unlocking the door and with a quick turn off the knob swiftly kicked open the door extra careful not to break it then kicking it closed behind her she trudged over to her couch collapsing upon it and very quickly giving into sleep. But before the sleep she so desired for graced her she was awoken by one of the Hokage's messengers who weren't too bright or just had never dealt with her before but they ended up reporting back to the Hokage quite battered. Sakura too tired to even make it back to the couch simply slide down the wall she leaned against onto the floor and was asleep in a split second.

* * *

><p>As Tsunade looked over the messengers who had been sent to retrieve the selected Shinobi telling them they should go to see Shizune out side to get healed then allow the ones outside in after wards. She knew most of the Shinobi outside would likely object to her orders but she didn't care a order was a order whether they liked it or not.<p>

"You are all here regarding a new...mission," Tsunade announced leaning back in her chair and looking around the room. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Yamato, Genma, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Temari stood around the Hokages office.

"Where's Sakura?" She asked when she realized she wasn't present.

"Last time I saw her she was just leaving the hospital Lady Tsunade," Said Ino stepping forward slightly, "She just pulled off another 12 hour shift and must be very tired."

"Hmm fine we shall just wait for her to appear then I will continue." Everybody seemed to relax and conversation started though hushed.

After 5 minutes had passed Tsunade looked at her clock to check the time.

'_God Sakura'_

"Hatake," She said finally.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," He replied lazily looking up from his precious book.

"Go and retrieve Sakura I've waited long enough," She said twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes Lady Hokage," He said promptly putting away his little book and stood.

Kakashi then teleported to Sakura's home in a cloud of smoke. He appeared in her large living room sensing her chakra there.

"Yo," He says holding up two digits.

His answer was a soft snore coming from behind the couch so he walked around to see Sakura sprawled out on the ground dribbling and in a very deep sleep from total exhaustion. Chuckling at the sight of her he approached with caution remembering the look of Tsunades' messenger outside her office.

"Sakura," He said softly giving her a slight shake of her shoulder.

"…" She shied away from his touch so he whispered in her ear.

"Sakura it's Kakashi we have to go to the Hokage's Tower I'm going to carry you okay?"

"…" She just barely managed to nod her head. Kakashi then proceeded to lift her up onto his back where she winced then instantly went back to sleep softly snoring away. Chuckling beneath his mask, Kakashi teleported himself and Sakura disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Appearing outside of the Hokages window and promptly climbing through careful of Sakura whose arms were slung over his shoulders and around his neck but not actually holding up any of her weight at all and her head lying on his shoulder under her arm blocking out any light.

"Lady Tsunade I found her asleep at her apartment."

Kakashi then walked over to the couch in the room and laid her down lifting her slightly to sit down behind her then lay her across his chest so she was sitting upright then waking slightly.

"Sakura where are here so you have to pay attention."

"Hmm yeah okay," She whispered wincing at her movement then opening her eyes to look at the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Lady Tsunade was beginning to get impatient and started tapping her foot just then she saw Kakashi appear outside her window sighed then noticed Sakura's shadow over his back thinking the worse suddenly but calming when she heard the soft snore as Kakashi moved through the window and towards the couch. She heard multiple chuckles around the room as they entered and heard Hatakes' explanation. When they were seated and Sakura turned to her she saw the dark lines under her eyes.<p>

"Sakura," Lady Tsunade pressed.

"Hmm." Came her whispered response

"Are you alright you look half dead." More chuckles.

"Yes I'm fine, Shissou just what are we all here for at midnight?" She asked in in a bare whisper

Tsunade turning to the group of Shinobi then coughing for attention continued.

"You are all being sent on a mission for a month."

"What type of mission." Shikamaru asked he was expecting something big to have Konoha's best Shinobi assembled together.

"Lets just say it's a intelligence gathering mission."

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Yamato pressed. It was suspicious to send out this many Shinobi for an intel gathering mission let alone Shinobi such as Sakura, Temari _and_ Naruto. '_He couldn't gather information if it was to save his own life'_, they just weren't made for these type of missions.

"No questions its mandatory," She explained pulling out mission scrolls for everyone and handing them out.

"You will open these when you get home and pack your bags accordingly there is a list of necessities inside and an overview of where you will be going," She then pulled out one small scroll.

"Hatake, This contains the mission details you are not allowed to open this until you arrive at the resort are you clear." She stood up and made her way to Kakashi handing him the scroll.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." He gave a quick nod while sliding the scroll into his vest.

"Your leading this mission, so everybody report to him.'' turning back to her chair.

"You leave at 12 o'clock tomorrow **don't be late." **Glaring pointedly at Kakashi who feigned a very innocent look in his eyes. "Now you can all leave." gesturing to the door.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." Came a collective answer as everybody filed out.

"Sakura I'll take you home," Kakashi said while standing up.

"Hold on Hatake I need a word with Sakura you can just wait outside."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." He went to sit outside and closed the door on his way out.

"Sakura you need to take some extended leave from the hospital it's running you down."

"Oh no Shisou it's just that there has been a lot of patients lately with that bug going around you know and we are short on medics right now," She explained in a quiet voice.

"Well then you should be getting home its late and no doubt you want to be in bed right now, **Hatake,"** She shouted his name.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." Sliding through the door and approaching Sakura's form lightly.

"Take Sakura home make sure she gets to bed also dismissed." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand then turned to look out her window across the village.

* * *

><p>He turned around kneeling down his back facing her. She climbed on giggling as he stood securing her legs and arms around him then disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves appearing in her living room.<p>

"Thanks Kakashi," She said climbing off his back stumbling a bit when she got to her feet but his quick hands wound around her hips stabling her.

"You must really be exhausted if _you_ can't even stand on your own two feet." Releasing her then moving back to lean against the back of her couch.

"Yeah sorry about that," She blushed fingering her medics uniform she had forgotten to change from.

"No problems Sakura-chan," He chuckled at her embarrassed behaviour.

"So do you want to stay a little longer and have some tea with me?" She asked.

"Sure Sakura," He relied pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Okay then wait here I'm gonna go put my Pyjamas on," She said skipping down the hall to her room. He decided to sit in the kitchen so sliding onto a stool at the island he waited. When she returned she was wearing a baby pink singlet and matching shorts. She skipped into the kitchen opening cupboards searching.

"How have you been lately? Heard you just got back from a mission yesterday, any fun?" She asked her head inside a open cupboard door searching.

"Meh can't complain...yeah I just got back from Grass there was a lot of action but nothing I couldn't handle," He replied pulling his book free from his pocket.

"You get hurt at all?" She asked sticking her head out to look over him taking note of the bandage wrapped sloppily around his forearm.

"Nope not a scratch," He replied with a smile that she knew all to well was fake. Sighing she finished the tea and standing across from him placed his cup in front of him.

"_Really_?" She said obviously skeptical eyeballing the bandage.

"Oh this," He said pointing at his arm, "This was nothing." With another smile. She just walked around the island towards him before he object she had the bandage unwrapped. Wincing at the deep wound she scowled deeply at her sensei who was still smiling away. Quickly healing it and disposing of the bandage she moved to check him for anymore injuries.

"Anymore?"

"No I'm fine now Sakura-chan," He chuckled batting her fingers away from his chest but she then turned towards his head.

"You sure." Her fingers prodding his scalp then smiling triumphantly when she discovered a tender spot above his ear poking it she just felt him wince slightly.

"Typical old man," She grumbled as she healed the bump. When she was sure he was all healed she went back to her tea. They talked casually while they drank this was how their relationship was they were comfortable with each other and saying that they spent most of their free time together when they could help it.

"That's so embarrassing please don't tell anyone," She gushed her hand hiding her face. He laughed at her.

"It was so cute you were just sprawled out on the ground snoring and you were dribbling all over the place." Okay so maybe he was exaggerating alot but she didn't need to know that and he was enjoying her embarrassment.

"Shut up I was tired come on," She whined but laughing at herself no less.

"I should have taken a picture and shown everyone," He laughed.

"I would've had to kill you sensei," She laughed then yawning she finished the rest of her tea.

"It's getting _really_ late guess I should put you into bed now," He said with a thoughtful expression looking at his watchless wrist.

"I'm not 12 Kakashi you don't have to tuck me in you know," She laughed putting her cup and Kakashi's in the sink.

"Come on Sakura-chan Hokage's orders." Pulling her towards her bedroom. Opening the door he crossed the room pulling back the thick duvet he stepped back allowing her to get in. Climbing in the bed Sakura chuckled as he pulled the blankets back up her body tucking her in.

"Okay then good night Sakura get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." He said standing back she was already falling asleep her eyes drooping

"Yeah don't be late good night Kakashi," She sighed snuggling further into the bed falling asleep in seconds.

"Che that was fast," Kakashi chuckled but he found himself smiling at her angelic calm face the moonlight splayed across her features as she started to snore lightly again.  
><em>'So beautiful'<em> He thought before mentally kicking himself and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a KakaSaku fanfic that has been hiding away on my macbook for a while now and I thought I might as well put it up hope you guys like it and if I get some encouraging reviews or enough views I might add to it so please Review<strong>

**Yours Sincerely**

**xxRivaxx**


End file.
